Pirate's Hope
by lovely moon
Summary: a sequel to Broken Sword,if you havent read it, you should still read this.A nine year old girl, raised by Will and Liz, comes to know she is the child of two legendary pirates.Her whole life turns upside down, can she trust anyone?R
1. from Sword to Will

Disclaimer:i don't own potc, or any character...though i do own a Jack clone, which i have come to gain possession of earlier today...  
  
A/N:ok, a sequel (kind of) to my first and forever favorite fic, Broken Sword...if you have not read it...you really should...it's great...  
  
even if you haven't read that, you still should understand what's going on, so read it anyway...though youll enjoy it more if you read the first...  
  
and ALWAYS REWIEW...my new readers should know that i am review crazy, and will beg for them every chapter...  
  
please no flames though...they give me nightmares, and make me depressed for days...  
  
go read...this is only the prolouge, so it's not qite so eventful, but after a few chapters, i excpect it will really pick up...of course, it is nothing if i dont write the characters story clearly...  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
PROLOUGE  
  
________  
  
"Dear William,   
  
Jack and I agreed that you are his best friend, and will probably provide the best home for our child.  
  
Her name is Hope.Please raise her with Elizabeth.  
  
We would love to raise her ourselves, but I'm sure you'll agree that she needs a better childhood than Jack and I can provide right now...or any time, for that matter.Also, I'm still quite young to raise a child.  
  
Still, we request that you start teaching her how to handle a sword when she turns six.You might think that is a little too young, but that's when I started learning.  
  
Please treat her like your own, and love her as much as we love her.   
  
We will eventually come and get her, of course, when she is old enough, and by that time, we excpect her to be a good, strong girl. Jack says it would be kind of you not to beat that horrible sense of justice and fairness that you have into her head, though, since she will, eventually become a pirate.  
  
You don't have to tell her you're not her real parents, she should be able to deal with a small shock like that when she finds out.  
  
Also, Jack and I agree, that if any harm comes to her while with you, friend or no friend, you will pay.  
  
Yours truly,   
  
Sword  
  
Sora Starwind  
  
P.S.:We are really sorry about the wedding, and sent along with the baby some gold, that we hope will cover the damage, and pay for our Hope's keeping."  
  
Will read the letter in a state of shock, and he looked down onto the small child in a bundle on top of a barrel of gold outside his door. He knew that Jack and Sword must still be near, since he just heard a knock on his door, but he also knew that it would be futile to go looking for them.  
  
He was too shocked to move.Take care of Jack's child? They already had their own newborn son to raise...Elizabeth won't like this at all, he tought, with terror in his heart.  
  
"Who is it, Will?"asked his wife from behind him.  
  
He jumped, and turned to her, trying to shield the baby girl from Elizabeth's sight.But it was too late.  
  
"What's....oh, Will...a baby?"She exclaimed, and moved toward the bundle. She didn't look remotely as shocked as Will was. But then again, since she became a mother, she has been a lot calmer and a lot more gentle toward any small child.She picked Hope up, rocked her, and turned back to Will. "What kind of awful parent would leave their child abandoned?" she asked, more to herself.  
  
"A bloody pirate with a drinking problem, and a young girl named after a weapon."Will said miserably, waving the letter.  
  
"Jack and Sword?" Elizabeth now looked stricken.  
  
"Yes, Liz." he said, opening the barrel, and seeing how full of glittering gold coins it was. He quickly pushed it inside and closed the door. "They apologised at least for the chaos they caused at our wedding." he said, trying to soften Elizabeth's despise of the two pirates.  
  
Liz noticed something, and started to laugh weakly.  
  
"What is it?"Will asked, confused.  
  
"The baby...she's wrapped in the dress and corset I lent to Sword at the wedding." She said, and she was right.  
  
Will was happy that she was laughing, but still quite stunned.Liz sat him down on the couch, sitting next to him, Hope still in her hands, and read the letter addressed to Will. She smiled a loving smile, and tried to comfort him."Don't worry, we already have one baby to take care of, we can take care of an other."she said, and looked down on the baby, "Welcome to our family, Hope Sparrow." she whispered to the sleeping child.Then she looked back to Will, and smiled at him"At least she looks nothing like that dirty pirate."  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
here...the beginning...  
  
more should come very soon, im a fast updater, but when school begins for me, it might slow down....  
  
V Review Please V 


	2. practice

A/N:YAY! a review for the first chapter! thats better than i had for the Broken Sword!YAY!thanks Jodi! here is the next chapter...man, ive got four o them written already...im really into this...i hope you like it too...REVIEW!!!!!  
  
_____________________________   
  
"Slow down, little girl, this is just practice!" Will laughed, as the nine year old girl was attacking him with all her might.She had very long black hair, and great pale green eyes, like her mother's, though not at all as full of trouble and loss, but of laughter and innocence.She grew into a sweet, good little child.Will and her were fighting in the barn.  
  
"Even during practice you have to try your best, don't you, daddy?" she smiled back.  
  
"That's true, Hope." answered Will.  
  
"But I won't have to fight anyone, anyway, so I don't see why we practice an hour a day, every day."she said.Will has been training her and his own son, Will Jr., known as Bill so there wouldn't be any confusion, an hour each.Bill went back to the house after his hour of practice.  
  
"You don't like practicing?" Will asked, surprised.  
  
"Oh, yes, I do!" she said, her eyes shining as she blocked an attack. "I just don't see why..."She strained a little as she put all her weight into a slash, which wasn't at all much."Is it to kill pirates? My teacher told us a story a few days ago...about a pirate that came here a long time ago.She said they were frightfully evil, and they all deserve death.Bill said he would kill any pirate that would attack here."  
  
Will was listening to her and didn't notice that she cleverly swept him off his feet.He landed in a pile of straw, and Hope pointed the tip of her blade at his throat for a second, then laughed, and tried to help him up, though he was way too big for her little self.  
  
Will, instead, pulled her down also, and pulled her into a hug.It was not fair that this precious little girl was not his...that she would be someday taken away."What did you teacher tell you about that pirate?"  
  
"She said he came here and stole a girl...that there was great mission to get her back, because he wanted to kill her. And then, he came back, and killed a lot of guards."She said.  
  
Well, that was not exactly the story, but Will didn't want to tell her.Then, he'd eventually have to tell her that she was not his real daughter. "Did she tell you his name?"  
  
"Yes, Jack Sparrow...he's supposed to be very famous...and very terrible." She said eagerly, glad that her dad showed interest in the subject she was actually completely facinated by.She loved the sea, and wished her dad was a sailor instead of a blacksmith, so she could go and sail with him.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow"Will corrected her, and smiled at himself at the memory of his old friend always having to repeat that.  
  
"Will me and Bill have to kill pirates, daddy?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"That's Bill and I, dear, and not all pirates are bad...there are a few who you would really like, actually.But let's hope that we won't have to meet any, ok?"He said, and the girl smiled at him in response, and nodded her head. He really hoped that they wouldn't have to meet any pirates.It would mean having to give up his Hope."Let's go back home now, dinner will be ready soon." he said, and got up.  
  
"I'll stay here and practice a litle more, dad, we haven't been here for an hour, yet."The little girl declared, and so she stayed.  
  
It was dark when she finished training, and she was about to to leave the house, when someone suddenly dropped down from the beams of the barn, and blocked her way.  
  
"'Ello, love!"Grinned a dirty looking man. 


	3. i think he's drunk

A/N:WOW!!!FIVE REVIEWS ALREADY!!!YAY!!!!!!MUCH LOVE TO REVIEWERS!!!!!  
  
things to say...in BS(Broke Sword), Jack and Sword talked all messed up and pirateish like, but i wont do that too much in this story, because i remembered about in the middle of BS that Jack actually takled just fine, and it was only because i read too much fanfiction with him talking like that...  
  
ok, i wanted to say something else, but i forgot, i just want to put this chapter up fast.  
  
go R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Hope retreated a few steps, clutching her sword ahead of her with two hands. "Who are you?"she asked, her voice brave and determined.  
  
The man laughed."Captain Jack Sparrow, love, and by the way you look at me, I have no doubt you're Hope, aye?"  
  
"You're Jack Sparrow?You've come to steal me and kill me, haven't you? Well, I won't let you!My dad has been teaching me to fight pirates!" The little girl said.  
  
Again, Jack laughed."Aye, you are Hope...Just like your mother you are!Had quite a hard time getting her to trust me." He said waving his hands all over the place."though I thought I told her to write in that letter that Will should not teach you his bloody morales." He muttered looking down on a pile of straw, as if he was talking to it.  
  
"Are you drunk?"asked the girl with curious innocence, seeing his strange behavior.  
  
"Not any more than I usually am."declared Jack.  
  
"If you're Jack Sp..."the girl began, but was cut off with an annoyed whisper from Jack.  
  
"*Captain* Jack Sparrow..."he hissed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" finished Hope.  
  
"To take you, of course!"Jack exclaimed happily, not noticing that that was exactly the answer Hope feared.  
  
"You won't!I'll kill you before you can kill me!" Shouted the little girl courageously.Such words from such a small child were hilarious.  
  
"*Exactly* like Sword!" Jack muttered in happiness."Not kill you, lass, just take you.Savvy?"he corrected her."However, you seem to want to fight me so bad, let's test your skills!" He said marrily, and pulled his sword.  
  
The girl attacked furiously, and it really surprised Jack how much more challenging it was to block her than he imagined.Still, it was like a game, that went on for a few minutes, until a voice called them both to a stop.  
  
"Jack?"Will said from the door of the barn.He came to call Hope to dinner.  
  
"Will!"He returned his greeting.  
  
Hope ran to the blacksmith, handing him her sword, since she thought he was going to fight Jack.  
  
"I was just bonding with me little lass."Jack stated matter-of-factly, as if they saw eachother every day, and him showing up all of a sudden after ten years after crashing his wedding was not at all surprising." C'mere, love." he indicated toward Hope.  
  
The girl looked up at Will in confusion, but Will nodded his head, and smiled as convincingly as he could, so she reluctantly edged towards the pirate. Jack pulled her into a rough hug, and she looked in terror at Will, who was still doing his best to keep smiling."There, love, don't be so hostile to your father!"   
  
Hope looked again at Will with wide eyes."I think this man is really drunk!" she mouthed to him, waiting for him to come and fight this man who apparently was hallucinating.But Will just smiled bitterly. 


	4. Are you my mom now?

A/N:WOW!!!HOLY S***!!!I went boating, and when i came back, all these great reviews were waiting for me!!!IM SO HAPPY!!!THANK YOU!!!SO MUCH!!!  
  
I had the best day!Boating, the ocean, being stranded on a beach with my Jack clone...then all these reviews...  
  
hehe...GIMME MORE REVIEWS!!!WOHOOOO!!!!!!  
  
They give me life and writing energy...  
  
_________________________________________  
  
"He is your real dad, Hope."Will said to her, as she was finally let free from Jack hug.  
  
"What?"Hope stared at Will as if he just went crazy also.  
  
"I'm your daddy, love, I just...ah...left, for...a while." Jack tried to explain."And I left you to me best mate.Savvy?"  
  
For a really long time Hope just looked from one man to the other, as if seeing if they have both lost their minds, or were playing a joke on her.But they both looked dead serious.  
  
Eventually, the two got bored of just standing around, and started talking to eachother.  
  
"Can't we go back to your house, mate?I told Sword I'd meet her there." Jack requested.  
  
"You are still with Sword?"Will looked amazed.  
  
"Of Course!Who else would I be with?Sword is the love of me life!The sun in me sky!The...rum!That's it!The rum in me bottle!And other such strange phrases you romantic types would use..."Jack said, producing a bottle of rum from somewhere Will wasn't quite sure of, and took a drink.  
  
"Yes, that's very romantic."Will muttered with dismay. How could he trust his little girl to a careless, drunken fool like him?  
  
"EXCUSE ME?! Is this Sword supposed to be my mom now?" Hope yelled, in a faint panic.  
  
"Aye!Smart lass!" Jack said happily, not picking up the obvious confusion and sarcasm in her small voice.  
  
"Please calm down, Hope, it's the truth, and it can't be changed." Will said, as comfortlingly as he could."But I still love you, and Elizabeth does too. Jack is a good man, though he doesn't usually show it.He wil take good care of you.Won't you, Jack?"He asked with malice in his voice, and Jack nodded, pretending to be offended.  
  
Hope got control of herself, and stood in silence for a while, her mouth moving as if she was trying to explain something to herself."My dad is Jack Sparrow!" she exclaimed after a while, with a whole new tone of awe and excitement.  
  
Will relaxed a little, yet this quick adjustment in who is her dad and who isn't hurt him.  
  
"Can I sail on your ship?" She asked, beaming up at Jack.  
  
Jack looked at the very damaged Will in apology."Sparrow...we adjust fast, mate..." he muttered.  
  
"I know."Muttered Will, who looked ready to cry.  
  
"Is Bill your son, too?"Hope asked Jack, not noticing Will's sorrow.  
  
"No, love, just you"he said, proud of himself that he knew it for sure.  
  
______  
  
They went back to the house, where they found Elizabeth and Bill already eating dinner, and young woman sitting on the other end of the table, with her feet up too, looking very comfortable.She looked very much like an older version of Hope.  
  
"Sword, me love!"Jack was happy to see her, since they have been traveling on separate ships for the last two days.  
  
Hope already liked this woman, just by looking at her.She was young, strong, and had a kind of rough beauty that amazed her.She seemed very sympathethic, and good natured.  
  
"'Ello!"She jumped off the table, shaking it.Elizabeth glared at her, then Jack, then stood a confused Bill up, and left the room with him.  
  
"What's her problem, love?"Jack looked after her, and kissed Sword.  
  
"The whole thing about leavin' our lass with them, I suppose.She's been that way since I got here."Sword shrugged, and looked down at the small version of herself, who was tugging at her shirt."Hope, love!Hell, you've grown!" She smiled at her sweetly.  
  
"Are you my mother now?"Hope asked.  
  
"Aye." Sword answered with the same sure voice happily. 


	5. a month

A/N:I saw the movie again today!!!WOHOO!!!hehe...i kept saying every line, or at least mouthing it, that jack said, and sometimes others.a woman sitting next to me asked me how many times ive seen it before, and was stunned by my awsome brain when i told her only once...of course i read the script every day...yaaaaaaaay script!  
  
I have two things to answer...one is, asked by Kumiko, what that song was that Sword sung in mourning...  
  
it is a hungarian song, my mother taught it to me four years ago when we came to america, had a very long car drive from the philadelphia to florida...so we sang that...i dont know the title, but its a very sad song...i had goosebumps the first time i heard it, and during the end my eyes watered...yea, its called crying, but i dont like saying that...  
  
the other is, where i got myt jack clone...by Sandra Athrenael...  
  
Mal, who owns an awsome jack site with mrspitt, sent him to me. they are very high tech...  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Hope did adjust very quickly, she, after all, was a Sparrow. She accepted that there are some new people in her life, and it will probably change forever.Her excitement, however, outweighted her surprise.  
  
For a second, even, when Elizabeth came back to the room and demanded that Hope leave so they could talk alone, she even liked Sword better than her old mom, for she said for her to stay, since the matter is about her.But so would any other child.  
  
She left the room non the less at Elizabeth's look.She learned never to upset her, so she went up to her room, and told Bill what was going on instead.  
  
Jack and Sword spread out on the couch, as Will and Liz glared at them.  
  
"Come, Beth, love, there is no need to be so angry."Jack spoke to her.  
  
"You can't take her!We raised her, we loved her, she belongs to our family!"  
  
"I wrote that we'll take her eventually, didn't I?She is a lovely girl, she'll make a good pirate."Sword tried to calm her awkwardly.During the time she spent with Jack, she picked up some of his traits.  
  
"She won't become a pirate!She's too young, too sweet!"Elizabeth cried. She was angered by the two pirate's calm manner.  
  
"Didn't seem to hate pirates so much, when I helped you out, did you, love?" Jack muttered.  
  
"This isn't about my feelings for pirates!I don't mind them, Will is one too, but it's dangerous for such a little girl.I won't let her go!" Liz was red with rage.  
  
"Liz, darling...The child is theirs."said Will quietly to her, seeing that they could yell all they wanted, but one way or an other, Jack would get Hope back.He knew Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
Sword understood them better than Jack."We won't take her now.I admit it's a bit...sudden."  
  
Jack looked up in agreement,"A month.You can prepare her, or do what ever you need to, an' we'll take her in a month.But that's as much as I'll give you, savvy?"  
  
"Alright."said Will.It was inevitable that they loose Hope, he saw that, and Elizabeth understood too.  
  
______________  
  
Jack and Sword stayed for a day at Will's home, and spent it inside the house, drinking all the alcohol they had, and answering questions made by the amazed little girl, who waited for her old parents to leave the house, then sneaked back in, skipping school.She didn't think of them really as her new parents, but found them facinating people.  
  
Sword took her out to the yard, and talked with her a little.  
  
"So, you're a pirate too?"asked the little girl, her mind on great ships and the open sea.She grinned at the beautiful picture.  
  
"Yes, I am, and you are too...at least you will be."Sword answered.  
  
Hope laughed in disbelief.Now that she saw that pirates weren't so evil as they taught her in school, they were, in her eyes, sailors who did what ever they wanted to, and had great adventures.Especially after Sword told her a story, that she said happened to her and Jack.A story about two rings, the world beyond death, and great treasure.  
  
Of course it was all too amazing to be true, but she listened with wonder.   
  
Sword even showed her her ring, a beautiful gold one, which, according to her, was the Ring of Despair.Jack carried the Ring of Hope, which he insisted on naming the little girl after.  
  
Hope instantly loved these two newcomers.How brave and strong they both were, how clever and sometimes insane at the same time.  
  
When they left, she found herself wishing they'd just take her with them, though she knew it was wrong.She would miss her old parents greatly. But the sea breeze whistled in her ears, and called her to join them.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
ok, i think i finally have the plot worked out.it will involve some old things...hehehe...yay!  
  
and i think it will start getting interesting next chapter.  
  
so keep on reading!  
  
V review! V 


	6. kidnapped

A/N:ok, a short little chapter, so i thought id put it up early...go R&R  
  
I know I've been kinda mean to the Turners, but...well... srry, this story's about the Sparrows, and i dont like will so much as to write him as a main character... Though he is hot...just..not as goddamn bloody f***ing sexy as jack.(eeeeek!!! Jack!!!!)  
  
________________________________________  
  
A month has passed, and Jack and Sword sailed to Port Royale on the Silver Leaf.As they anchored their ship they saw an other one leave in a hurry.It had black sails just like the Pearl, but it was smaller, and made of lighter wood.The name painted on it in gold was Hecate, which was the name of the greek goddess of the moonless night.It was obviously a pirate ship, but they payed no attention to it.The port seemed to be unharmed, and it really was none of their concern.  
  
Or so they thought.  
  
But as they reached the Turner home, they found Will knocked unconcious in the yard.  
  
They awakened him by shaking him so violently that it would even have woken up the dead.  
  
"They came for Hope.We fought.Liz was locked in a bedroom with Bill.Were...defeated."He muttered breathlessly and angrily.  
  
By the time Sword reached for her weapon, Jack has already had his out, and took a furious swing at Will, but in the end, changing the course, making it cut into the tree he was sitting under."You are still alive aren't you?" He yelled at Will.Not even Sword has ever seen him this angry.But she felt the same.Will should have died protecting the little girl, or he was not defeated.Jack turned and left for the docks.  
  
Will stood up, and started to follow him.But Sword stood in his way, her blade pointed at his neck."I don't want to see you until we have found the lass. Be glad that I don't kill you now, as I promised I would if harm came to her. Savvy?" She whispered threateningly.  
  
Will frowned, looking embarassed."I am going with you. It's a personal matter."   
  
"From this day on, Hope is none of your concern." said Sword mercilessly. She swung her weapon down into her belt knot, and turned to leave also.  
  
"If that has to be true, so be it.But you can't stop me from seeking revenge of the man who has a second time stole someone precious to me." said Will, walking persistently along with the woman.   
  
She stopped suddenly at his words."Who?" she breathed.  
  
"It was the cursed Barbossa.Alive now, and with a new crew." Will declared.  
  
"Jack told me he was dead.Permanently."said Sword, unbelieving.  
  
"Apparently he is not." Will still followed, but the woman threw her sword in the air, caught it by the blade, and slammed the handle into the side of Will's neck, knocking him out immediately, and leaving him on the docks.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
ok, i know a lot of people have been writing about barbossa coming back, but i just couldnt resist...hes cool...anyway, he was needed for the plot.But it will be original, ok?  
  
at least i havent read any like it...  
  
V review! V 


	7. Aboard the Hecate

A/N:I know I write really short chapters, but that is purely for your sake, so i can update more often.Here this is a little longer...  
  
i know i aint good at writing Barbossa, but oh well, i try....  
  
R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Hope woke up on hard wood.She too has been knocked out. The last thing she remembered was biting a strange pirate's hand who was trying to shut her up,while carrying her away.  
  
She felt the floor move, and knew she was on a ship, even if she had never been on one before. What was going on? She looked around, and found herself in an empty cabin.She stood up, her head hurting a little, and tried the door. It was unlocked.  
  
As she went outside, she was blinded by the blazing sun.She was in the middle of the ocean, and could see no land, especially no Port Royale, anywhere.   
  
She was scared, well, as scared as you can be in such cheery sunlight and great weather, but reminded herself that so far nothing happened that would be too much trouble to her. She has been kidnapped, but noone died.She didn't know why she has been taken, but she was still alive and that's what mattered. She calmed herself down effectively.They didn't lock her in or anything, but then again, where could she run off to?  
  
All this went through her head in a second.After that, she noticed that there were people on deck with her.She could see three people, all just sitting around on crates and barrels, talking to one an other. She wondered why they weren't working, but the water was smooth, the wind was steady, and there didn't seem like there was much to do, except steering.  
  
She looked to the helm, and saw an old man wearing a dark coat steering the ship.He noticed her after a while, and indicated that she go nearer with a smug smile.  
  
Hope hesitated, but edged toward the helm anyway.The old pirate didn't look dangerous at all, but he was a stranger, so she was careful anyway.  
  
"Miss Turner, you're awake." greeted the man.  
  
"I'm not a Turner, I'm Jack Sparrow's daughter.Who are you?"said Hope steadily, what fear she felt, hidden well.  
  
"So, you know about that already.Well, that should make things easier." said the man."I am Captain Barbossa."he introduced himself.  
  
"Youre a friend of my fathers?" asked the girl quickly and hopefully.In school, she heard that Jack and Barbossa were allies.Of course, she still hasn't heard the real story of the curse of the aztec gold, Elizabeth refused to talk about it.  
  
"You could say that, young miss, though truth be told, he would more likely call me a bloody betrayer."Barbossa said.  
  
"Why am I here?"asked Hope, getting right to the point.She'd ask for details on the mutiny later she decided.  
  
"You are here, Miss Sparrow, so I can trade your life for those two rings and a compass your wreched parents have."said the captain plainly.  
  
"Two rings and a compass?That's the reason you kidnapped me?"the girl knew their story, and knew how valuble they were, and the compass that led to the isle that the rest of the treasure was. But did Barbossa know?  
  
"Those rings are the key to great treasure, lass." said Barbossa looking down on her as if he thought she just wouldn't understand.Though she understood only too well."and if I know Jack right, he will have taken half of it to Isle de Muerta.I had a compass, but I lost it when I woke from death.So I need his to get to it.That island can't just be found.Strange place that is.Moves around I think.Can only be found with the compass."  
  
"Really?Why do you think that the treasure is real?"Hope would try to unsure him that what he knew was true.  
  
"Your father himself told me, not to mention the legend of the cave of Hope and Despair is already great.Many men are searching for it.It's just like Jack's luck to find such a thing."he looked rather bitter.  
  
"It's still just a legend.Why would you take my dad's word for it?He doesn't seem too honest" Still she was persistent to break his certainty.She really wanted to know why Jack would have told him about the treasure.She knew that he could be crazy, but not stupid.  
  
Barbossa laughed,"Jack!" he called, then turned back to the girl."There be no sense in trying to deny, lass, I know what I know for sure."At that, a monkey dropped onto his shoulder from the mast.Hope thought it was cute, but knew better than to try to pet it.It carried two pieces of gold, and laid them obediently in Barbossa's hands.  
  
Hope could see them clearly.One of them was detailed and had a skull carved in it.The other was quite plain and smooth, glittering beautifully, as she leaned in closer, she could see that running around the edge were two small, thin snakes carved in, devouring eachother's tail. He held up that coin.  
  
"This, I got in Tortuga.One woman told me that Jack and Sword were in her shop, and payed her with it."Said Barbossa."Confirmation that they have found the cave, and the keys to it."  
  
"What's the other one?"asked Hope, very disappointed that she could not deny it any longer.   
  
Barbossa told her the entire story impatiently, up to the point where Jack shot him.  
  
"So, you're dead?"asked the girl with doubt.  
  
"Nay, I woke up, somehow.Alive and well, without the curse."said the captain.  
  
"How?"  
  
"That's something I have no knowledge of."He said, seeming just as disbelieving as the girl as he thought of it.  
  
"So why did you steal the coin again?"  
  
"After a while, when the curse was still on me, I forgot what troubles came with mortality, lass.When the curse lifted, I felt no better, just older, and dying was no great pleasure either.So, I decided to take this coin, and half live forever...or at least I get bored of it."  
  
"But you have no blood now, do you?How can you ever lift the curse?"  
  
"I stored some of my blood away in a flask before I took the coin."  
  
"That's very foreseeing of you."said Hope, and wondered how she'd get out of this situation.Apparently she had no way out, unless her parents came and got her.She sighed.  
  
We will be arriving in Tortuga shortly, and send a note to your parents, Miss Sparrow. I won't tie you, but beware, there be no gentleman in that place. You are best off staying where you are, if you be wanting to get out of this alive."said Barbossa ominously.Hope just knew the urge will come for her to run away, and she knew that she won't hesitate to try. 


	8. Tom Williams

A/N:new chapter already...though i got no reviews for the last one...COME ON MY DEAR POEPLE, SEND ME THEM LOVELY REVIEWS!!!i dont care that its monday night and you have better things to do!hehe, no, i do care...you know i love you...but for god's sake...REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_________________________________________  
  
The Hecate arrived in Tortuga four days later.Hope found the confusion and violence on the streets quite intimidating, but, she thought, she could escape if she tried, and sneak on a ship untill she ended up in a place that she could find someone to trust, and who would give her money to send a note to Port Royal, and tell Will and Liz where she was.Yes, that was the plan.  
  
She could barely believe that Barbossa was so careless as to leave her in her own room in an inn.He left a guard at her door, but that didn't help him much, since the guard was in a deep drunken slumber.She could walk out freely, and take the sword from his belt.She made herself as small and unnoticable as possible as she sneaked through the many dirty drunken pirates and scary looking whores, to some of the back alleys that were completely abandoned.  
  
She sat down on some boxes, and took a moment to feel sorry for herself.Not more than a moment of course.She couldn't allow herself to be scared.If she thought about it, her situation really wasn't that bad.She was just far from home.  
  
She was just thinking that, when someone grabbed her arm. She jumped, and reached for her sword with the other hand.Now she was grateful for all those hours of practice she had went through.  
  
A young, yet very stupid looking pirate attacked her, though he was clearly drunk.He grinned mindlessly, but screamed when Hope's blade cut into his hand which was holding her, and released her at once.She kicked him weakly, but he fell to the ground non the less.She held the sword at his throat, but panicked.She has never killed before.When she got to this point, she would laugh and help Will up. But the pirate grinned still, seeing her confusion, and knocked the weapon from her hand, reaching for her again. Now she was truly defenseless and weak.She screamed, but there seemed to be no possible way to escape.She closed her eyes, to try to make it disappear.  
  
But she suddenly felt the grip of the pirate loosen, and something wet trickling down from his arm onto the sleeve of her dress.  
  
She opened her eyes, and found that the pirate fell backward lifeless, a dagger deep in his throat.She was drenched in his blood.She knew she didn't kill him...who was it?  
  
She looked over her shoulder to see a boy, around twelve, panting, and smiling at her in an apologetic way.He had black hair, and dark eyes, his clothes are that of a pirate's.Apparently he had thrown the dagger.  
  
"You know it's useless to carry a sword if you ain't gonna use it."asked the boy in a deeper voice than she thought he had.  
  
Hope thought she could trust the boy, for some reason.He had,after all, saved her."Who are you?"she asked, trying to rid her dress of the blood uneffectively.  
  
"Tom Williams, you?"he introduced himself and helped her up.  
  
"Hope Sparrow."  
  
"Sparrow?Really?Never knew Jack had a daughter."said the boy in wonder.  
  
"You know him?"Hope asked excitedly.  
  
"No, Hope, sorry.But I've heard of him, much like everyone else here. Wouldn't flag that name around so freely.Has a lot of enemies, that man does." warned Tom.  
  
"Are you a pirate?"  
  
"Kind of...I help my father on his raids, so I suppose I am."answered Tom, pulling his dagger coldly from the dead man's throat."Don't got the brand yet, though."  
  
"Brand?"Hope asked, not knowing what he was talking about.  
  
"Pirate's brand.All of them have it.A 'P' on their forearm.You ask a lot of questions, don't you.Tell me, why are you here?"  
  
"Kidnapped."Said Hope, not willing to share any more information.Who knows, maybe even this boy would hold her for ransome.  
  
Tom took her to a small basement of what he said was his parents' house, and gave her some food.He left for quite a while, during which time she slept a little.He returned with some comfortable clothes, and looked away while she changed.  
  
It was still dark night outside and Tom and she were talking about pirates and the sea, when all of a sudden, a whole bunch of men burst in.Spotting the two children, they yelled horribly, and pulled their swords.  
  
Tom grabbed Hope's hand, and they started running, around the pirates, out of the basement, and through the dangerous streets.  
  
"I...thought you said...that was...your parents' basement..."said Hope while taking gigantic leaps to keep up with the older boy.  
  
"I lied." He stated.and kept pulling her, the group of angry men after them, running, shouting.It was hard to move through the crowd, which was one huge mass of violence.Suddenly, Hope bumped into someone, who held her still. The boy's grip from her hand suddenly disappeared, but she reckognized the coat of who she bumped into, and groaned. 


	9. so familiar

A/N:ok, this chapters a short one again, but im kinda in trouble again, as to where take the story...i have a GREAT PLAN...i just need to work out some details...so stay with me people...  
  
for the last TWO chapters, i got only ONE review...did i say somethig wrong? Do you hate me now?or have you just all left me, reviewer people? RETURN TO ME O LOVED ONES, WRITE ME MORE BEAUTIFUL INSPARATION!!!!!(ok, that was creepy...)  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
"Arrr...warned you not to try to escape."said Barossa, holding her shoulder painfully hard.She looked, wincing, at the hand holding her, and her eyes widened.She looked up at him, and held in a scream.He was nothing but skin and rotten flesh, grinning down at her, enjoying the effect he made on her.The people chasing her and Tom ghasped, and retreated.Where did Tom go?He had disappeared.Literally.He really had no time to leave from her view.He was there one minute, nowhere the next.She scanned the street hopefully, that maybe he will come and help him, but he was nowhere to be seen.How could he leave her?Did he lead her into this trap?  
  
Frustration overtook the little girl, and she screamed and fell faint in the skeleton's arms.  
  
______________  
  
The same night, Jack and Sword saw the Hecate in Tortuga's port, and docked immediately. As soon as they got off the ship, they saw a young boy standing there, as if waiting for them.Both Sword and Jack stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of him.Both searched their memory silently.They have seen this boy before.  
  
The child smiled smugly, as if he knew what went through their heads.  
  
The two pirates walked up to the boy excpectantly, just knowing that he had something to say.  
  
"Yes?" he asked them innocently.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Sword viciously.  
  
"Tom Williams, have we met?"he answered.  
  
"Thats just what I wanted to ask you."said Sword.  
  
Jack was still trying to remember where he had seen the boy before.He walked around him,examining him so closely that the boy drew back, a little fear in his eyes."We are looking for the captain of that ship,"he waved a hand at the Hecate."or more precisely a little lass with him by the name of Hope."  
  
"Can't say I've seen them, sorry, Mister."replied the boy looking uninterested, and yawned as he looked at the ship.  
  
Sword pulled her blade, and pressed it against his throat.  
  
"All right...so I have."spat the boy angrily.  
  
"Well, mate?"asked Jack very close to his face.It was clear that the boy did not like to be near him.He pulled back, his face showing mixed disgust and terror.That expression was so familiar too...everything about the boy was.  
  
Tom led them to the very room where Barbossa was staying, but noone was there.  
  
When Jack turned to point that out to the boy behind him, he was gone.   
  
Must have run away.  
  
And by the time they got back to the docks, the Hecate was long gone also.  
  
____________  
  
Hope woke again on a ship, and couldn't hold the tears back.She didn't feel so bad before, but then Tom came and she had at least some hope of getting out of this.After he left her, she felt helpless.He was a friend to her when she was in need of one.But then again, who could she trust?  
  
But eventually she finished crying, and looked around.Yes, back on the Hecate. Where are they going now?Why couldn't they just stay put?Her partents can't catch up this way.She knew that they were after her...she just knew it. 


	10. key

A/N:here is for all of you people who review...and those who didnt...grr to you...yea, i know, school and all...mine starts tomorrow...DAMN...  
  
I FIGURED STUFF OUT!!!  
  
yea, i gots a plan again...ok, so you reader people really dont know when i dont know what to write anymore, but it happens all the time...  
  
go read and REVIEW, FOR JACK'S SAKE!!!!!  
  
___________________________________________-  
  
The next few days on the Hecate went pretty eventless. Hope went around the ship, exploring, she was free to, Barbossa ordered that she is not to be harmed by the crew.  
  
She one day came upon a room that was locked.She knew, however, that it was not the captain's quarters, so she asked, curious, one of the not so fierce crewmembers who didn't ignore her what was in there.  
  
"Don' know, lass.Never opened it 'fore, none o' us.The key's missin', an' to open it by force would damage the spine o' Hecate."  
  
She burned with curiosity, and asked Barbossa himself what was there. She got much the same answer.  
  
__  
  
However, as she entered her cabin at night to sleep, she found on the floor a bronze key, glowing with it's own light.She marveled at how the thing had gotten there.Could it be one of the wicked crewmembers, or Barbossas trick, of some kind?  
  
She picked it up, and knew at once where to go with it.She sneaked to the locked room, and fit the key in the lock.It turned soundlessly.  
  
She pulled open the door, and found the cabin on the other side fully furnished, as a sort of military office.She wondered if Barbossa commandeered the ship from the navy. the room was dim, and a lantern burned on the desk in the middle of the cabin.How could it have been burning for so long since they stole the ship and lost the key?  
  
She looked outside, and saw that the light of dawn made the water sparkle. How could that be? It just turned dark...  
  
She looked at the at the desk, at the many papers on it. A word caught your eyes. Sparrow. She took the handwritten letter out from among the other documents, and read it slowly, with her heart pounding.  
  
"Govenor Swann,   
  
We have successfully caught Jack and Sword Sparrow, and are on our way to Port Royale for the execution.   
  
Young Miss Turner is safe, though a bit shaken by the events.We will bring her back to her rightful parents soon enough.   
  
We should..."  
  
Hope stopped reading at the vauge sound of footsteps.A transparent for eneterd the room...a shadow, a faint figure that Hope reckognised as Commodore Norrington.  
  
He picked up the letter and read it once, and placed it down, along with two rings he had in his hand.As the rings fell from his hand to the desk, they became more than shadow. There was the golden ring the girl reckognised as the Ring of Despair, and it's silver twin, the Ring of Hope.  
  
The shadow Norrington looked up at the door, not noticing Hope in the corner who watched the events with wide eyes.  
  
The sound of footsteps came again, and Hope's eyes widened as she saw a shadow of herself, though much older, enter the room, with the expression of those who are ready to kill. 


	11. tom again

A/N:don't worry, things will be explained sooner or later...i gots a really great plot worked out...hehehe...itll get better and better, i think...well, like BS...i hope ill get as many good REVIEWS too!!!!!!!!!!!!!:)  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
"How dare you?" screamed the faint echo of the older Hope.She walked up the the Norrington, not noticing the freaked out little girl in the corner either, and punched him in the face as hard as she could.  
  
It was like watching ghosts fight.But Norrington had a gun, and Hope was weaponless.Norrington pointed it at the older Hope, and disguised his proud face, and tried to look apologetic."It's for your own good, Miss Turner. Those pirates came to kidnap you so long ago, and fill your head with lies..."  
  
the young woman cut him off."They are my parents, not the Turners...they didn't come to harm me.I had a good life!"  
  
"You will return to Port Royale, and become a proper lady, like you should. These two pirates are not your parents. It was just a lie they told you to keep you under their control. They will be executed come tomorrow, when we arrive in the Port." Norrington said to her viciously, with great satisfaction.  
  
The shadow Hope stormed out of the room, and Norrington ran after her. Little Hope followed out the door with a pounding heart, but as she went through, she found that outside was still dark, and the pirates of Barbossas crew were fighting drunkenly farther down the deck, instead of the ghosts she just saw.  
  
She wondered what had happened. Everything was strange...What were those images of her and Norrington doing on this ship? What if her parents were in danger somewhere right at this moment?  
  
She walked around the deck for a while, her heart aching and her head in deep confusion.She looked at the sea around her with longing. She wished to be with those great people she met...her parents.She wished that no harm came to them while they are looking for her.   
  
As she was thinking, she jumped a little when from beside her, she heard a soft "Psst, Hope!"  
  
She looked to her side, and saw Tom's head sticking out of an empty barrel.  
  
"Tom!What are you doing here?How did you get here?"Hope exclaimed, yet quietly as she could.  
  
"Don't think I'd let an innocent and unprotected lass like yourself leave in a ship full of prirates, do you?I saw you being captured..."Tom whispered, smiling at her gently.  
  
Hope's heart swelled to know that he was here to help her...that she wasn't alone anymore.That he was a friend like she thought he was.She felt all the anger toward him flow out of her, and she found herself relieved, as if he was here and was going to make everything better.She grinned back at him, and snuck him into her room, where she told him everything, finishing up with the vision she just saw about her and Norrington.  
  
"Can you take me to this room, so I can see it too?" asked Tom with interest.  
  
Hope took him to the room, where a shadow Norrington was now sitting at his desk, absorbed in paperwork.  
  
_________________________________________________________________-  
  
cookies to whoever can tell me something bout tom williams that is yet hidden and will be revealed in a while, but they figured out...i wonder if you guys could or not...just wondering if it is obvious or not....  
  
if you dont know what im talking bout, then obviously you havent, so dont mind this...  
  
V Review V 


	12. an other set of rings

A/N:more fun for you...  
  
wish you would REVIEW sometimes...  
  
you know, its the weekend, so you really have no excuse..  
  
to the ones that did, THANKS!  
  
oh, and im not telling you people anything before the time comes, so sorry...  
  
just wondered wether any of you figured anything out yet...  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Tom looked at the echo if Norrington, like it was completely natural to see such ghost like creatures around. "You should really take the rings."he stated, looking at them as if he knew they were there all along.   
  
That puzzled Hope a little."But if this is the future, then taking them would be like stealing them from my parents." she said.  
  
"If this be the future, then think about it...This man wants to kill them, don't he? He took these rings from them, so I'm guessin' that he knows that they allow the wearer to defy death...but if you take them now, from him, take them back to the past and give them to your parents as an extra pair, then they can put it on if there be an execution, and not die." he explained, his face still unreadable.  
  
Hope was kind of surprised by how much he understood, and how much sense he made.She took the rings.It made sense. "How do you know so much?" She asked, looking at him with squinted eyes.  
  
"Not a lot a pirate's son don't hear about, lass. There are stories going all round about your parents. You have no idea what great and feared pirates they be. And it really just common pirate sense, most of it."  
  
"Right..."Hope muttered. they sneaked back to her cabin, and talked of this some more.  
  
They came to the conclusion that that door was either a portal through time, through to an other dimension, or infested by ghosts. That wasn't much help, but the rings that she took, theywere real enough.  
  
Hope, after the boy showed how much he knew about her, didn't thrust him so much again, and when they went to fall asleep, she hid the rings away in a hole in the wall, that she only knew about.She did that when Tom lay on the floor, on her blanket, facing away, sleeping.  
  
"You don't have to worry.I can't take them."  
  
Hope jumped.At least she thought Tom was asleep... apparently not."You CAN'T take them?" she asked curiously.  
  
Tom turned toward her, and looked up at her, for a while with a thoughtful expression, then undersanding."WON'T take 'em. Sorry, tired." he corrected himself, and closed his eyes.  
  
Hope just put the rings on her small fingers, and fell asleep uneasily.  
  
________________________  
  
She woke up at dawn by a rude crewmeber, and Tom was gone from her cabin. She at first looked for the rings, which were safely on her fingers still. That calmed her, but she couldn't help wonder where the boy had went again. She hid the rings in her dress, since she knew the whole reason they kept her alive is in hopes that her parents trade them for her. If they found that she had them, Barbossa would surely kill her.  
  
She was carried outside, and saw that they had again arrived at a port. She wasn't sure where it was, and noone would tell her either. Full of life, It seemed to be an other pirate town again. Though this one was lighter, and not at all so out of control. She was planning on running away again, of course. Last time it was just an unfortunate accident that she got back to the man she was running away from. She wouldn't give up so easily. 


	13. kinda confusing

A/N:hey!umm..long confusing chapter ahead...for people who still havent read Broken Sword, its kinda time to...  
  
just warning you  
  
oh, and thanks for the reviews!!!  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
But she didn't even have to come up with a plan this time, to run away.Though the guards were awake in front of her inn door, she heard a rock bouncing off her window.  
  
Tom, soaking wet.  
  
So, Hope thought, he just jumped into the ocean and sawm to shore when we were close enough to the harbor.  
  
She opened her window, and Tom threw a rope end up to her. She tied it to her bed, and slid down it. Tom looked like at first he wanted to go help her to the ground, but then retreated as she came.  
  
"Thank you." muttered Hope.  
  
"Nothing at all." said Tom, smiling. then his smile faded. "Oh...and I have some bad news for you, lass."  
  
"What?" the little girl asked with alarm.  
  
"Your folks....I heard that they were drowned in a storm...the whole Black Pearl went under."he said gravely.  
  
"What?...no...that can't be.They'll come for me.They have to.They are pirates, they wouldn't die in a stupid little storm!" Hope was devestated.She felt the tears spring from her eyes, and she wanted to scream.  
  
"Don't worry, lass, do you still have those rings?"Tom asked in such an unbelievably calm manner that it made Hope want to hit him.  
  
"Yes!" she yelled at him, then looked around to see if there were any people watching, and pulled him into an alleyway, just to be safe.   
  
"Then you can bring them back."  
  
____________________________________  
  
Barbossa woke up from an empty, dreamless sleep, as he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He reached for his sword immediately, and saw that it was a good idea too, since Jack stood at the foot of his bed.  
  
"Hello, mate!" Jack said cheerfully.  
  
"What in the hell's blazes?" the old pirate muttered."Jack! Here to trade the rings for your lass, finally?" Ha asked with fake comfort.  
  
"No, mate.I'm here to tell you that me lass has run away to the Shadow gate. Apparently the little dear thinks me and me love are dead. That is all. I have to go after her now. The demon in that place would lure her in for sure. If any harm comes to her, you'll be the one to answer to me. Just know that. G'day!" he swaggered out the door, and when Barbossa went after him, he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
He roused his crew and told them all to find out what the coordinates of the Shadow Gate are, he didn't care how they did it.  
  
A little boy in the inn freely gave them the information.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Jack and Sword were in their cabin on the Pearl, and trying to figure where to go look for the Hecate, when they heard a knock on their door. It was gibbs, with something small hiding behind his back.  
  
The boy that showed them to Barbossas supposed cabin in Tortuga.  
  
"Stowaway. We wanted to kill 'im, but the whelp called for parlay."Gibbs said, pulling him forward.  
  
"I just came to say...the girl you are looking for, Hope...She is on her way to the Shadow Gate." said the boy.  
  
At that moment the two pirates' memories gave a jolt.  
  
The boy knew what they were thinking, smiled an innocent little smile, and disappeared. 


	14. back to the Shadow Gate

A/N:CaptainSqueakSparrow got it!Go you!!!  
  
gimme more revs...i dont get enough....im a greedy little....  
  
anyway, it just bothers me that my other story(Jack Saprrow in Your Speed Boat) gets so many, but not this...  
  
oh, and sorry, i cant update so much anymore...i got school...  
  
________________________________________________________________-  
  
Hope looked at Tom as if he was crazy."How would I be able to get them back?I mean, well, my mother told me the story of these rings, but that's just a story...and these are just two rings..."she said, fighting tears.  
  
"The story was true."Tom said, not a trace of doubt on his face.He started pulling her gently toward the docks. "Barbossa will go to the shadow gate now...if you just sneak on board, then you can still get there freely."  
  
Hope walked with him."How do you know where he's going?"  
  
"I overheard a him and his crew talking."Tom said automatically.  
  
"Alright...will you come with me?Please?"she took his hand and begged him.  
  
He quickly pulled away, looking scared, then apologetic."No, I can't, sorry... but I'll be there...I'll get there an other way, don't worry......"he said, his voice trailing off as he looked at the Hecate.  
  
"Well, bye then."whispered Hope, disappointed that she was left to herself again.She climbed on board, and hid in an empty barrel like Tom did before.  
  
______________  
  
The journey to the Shadow Gate was horribly long and boring, since the only time she got to come out and stretch her legs was when everybody was either asleep, or standing on the front deck.  
  
When they finally got there, She sneaked off tho the side of the ship, and jumped in the water, locating the opening between the rocks that she knew must be where the gate is located. Barbossa and his crew did not know where the gate was, they were looking for a cave.  
  
She swam to the opening between the rocks, then a strange sensation hit her, she was suspended in mid-air by solid smoke, then finally dropped onto the blsck stone floor of the cave that was the corricor connecting the Shadow Gate, and the Living Gate.   
  
She saw, after getting over the surprise of where she was, that this place was real, that Tom was already leaning against the wall of the dim cave.  
  
"Hello!" she greeted him happy to see him.  
  
He picked his head up, smiling at her.But not a warm, welcoming smile, but a self satisfied one. In the dim light, his eyes looked like they were gleaming red for a second."Have you brought the rings?" he asked in a monotone voice.  
  
"Ummm....yes...hey...isn't there supposed to be a demon waiting here? That's what my mother said.I suppose Kaptafae really was just made up." she said, looking relieved, yet looking at Tom with curiosity. It really looked like his eyes were glowing red.But it must have been just an trick of the light.  
  
"Yes...suppose it is just made up..."said Tom with a fading voice, and a widening smile.He slowly stepped toward a wall, and raised his hand in a purposeful manner.The wall cracked, and a portion of it lifted off, revealing a place where two rings would fit perfectly.  
  
Hope's eyes widened."How did you do that?" she asked.  
  
"My father was here before.He died here.But he told me some things about this place..."He muttered, very vaugely."put the rings in there...then your parents will come back." he said, almost demandingly.  
  
Hope edged toward the opening in the wall, but turned her head when she heard a small "oouf" behing her.  
  
Jack fell onto the floor of the cave, closely followed by Sword, who fell on top of him, and an other small"oouf" was heard from them.  
  
They just for a second looked at eachother with a great grin, then got up, and noticed the two children in the cave with them.  
  
"Kaptafae, what do you want with Hope?" Demanded Sword.  
  
The boy's face twisted with dismay, as he turned to solid black smoke, his scarlet eyes gleaming freely. 


	15. barbossa gone

A/N:hey guys...i am so sorry, but, well...i got school now, so updates will probably only come during the weekends...  
  
yea, you know...homework, tiredness...plus im working on three stories...one i havent put up, dont know if i will...  
  
anyway, here...please REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
_________________________________-  
  
Kaptafae looked exactly like Jack and Sword last saw him. The shadow of a little boy. The shadow of a boy now they knew as Tom Williams. So it was his father that the demon lured into the darkness by impersonating the boy.   
  
The demon smiled in a sickening manner,"Turns out I did need the rings back...I did a good job, huh?" he looked amused as always, his voice sounding like many Toms muttering and whispering at once.  
  
Jack answered."You wouldn't need Hope for that...we have them."   
  
"Well, see...It's quite complicated really...but I chose the complicated way so I could have some fun." the demon said.  
  
They waited a while, then Sword spoke into the silence impatiently."Well?"  
  
Kaptafae was already off to play his little game with the souls in the Shadow Gate, but he got back on track."Oh...yes...Well, I thought I'd make things interesting by bringing that old pirate back to life again, and in Jack's form tell him about the rings and the treasure...greedy human..."He smiled at Jack smugly,"So I did, and he kidnapped the girl. I made a room in the ship that he stole...that transfered her into the future...just one room...so the girl got the rings from there...she ran away, but I told the pirate in Jack's form that she had the rings and she was coming here, and in the boy's form where to find the gate...then she got on his ship, and came here...I called YOU here," he waved his arm over Jack and Sword,"well...I missed you, really..."he said in obvious sarcasm.  
  
"Tom..."Hope muttered, uncomprehending the events around her. She was glad to see her parents, but now everything got so confusing.She fit the story her mother told her with the current events fairly slowly.The most important fact was that Tom was not Tom. That Tom was the demon that waited here and guarded this gate.He was Kaptafae. That took her a while to digest, but that time was not allowed.  
  
Barbossa fell to the floor at the silvery, glassy gate to the living world. Followed by most of his crew, and they landed in a big pile which would have been comical, had they not been in such a serious situation.  
  
Barbossa cursed his crew, but then, for some reason, they all seemed to turn to only echoes of themselves in the eyes of the Sparrows, like ghosts, acting as if they didn't see anyone else in the cave with them. Jack, Sword, and Hope all saw Kaptafae turn into a real, beautiful young woman, very exotic and decorated by much gold jewlery. Barobossa's echo saw the woman, but not the other crewmembers. They still walked around the cave, sometimes running through eachother ignorantly, without giving any sign that they noticed the other's presence.   
  
Barbossa muttered a name at the sight of the woman, looking disbelieving yet joyful."Mary." he said, obviously reckognizing her."How did you get here, me love?...How did you get all that gold?" he added greedily.  
  
"In there...come with me, and you shall have all you want.The treasure you seek lies here."Said the demon in a honey sweet voice.  
  
Barbossa didn't need telling twice.Mary reached out her hand, and pulled him into an embrace.It was clear that this woman was once very important in Barbossa's past.He seemed to weaken around her.The demon in the woman's shape pulled him through the Shadow Gate wordlessly, coming back not even a second later, alone, grinning wickedly, turning into shadow again.  
  
Then, again, into a real man, tall and rough looking, the father of a crewmember. He eventually ended up in the shadows too.   
  
Kaptafae played this game with all the crewmembers, until, again, only Hope, Jack, and Sword were left with him in the cave.Then he turned to them, and explained a question that was on all of their minds.  
  
"Yes, I have complete control over the reality and perception of the humans that are in here.They were unreal to eachother, that's why they didn't see or hear eachother."He said as if it was common sense."Now, back to you..." 


	16. why should we?

A/N: Hey!come on..gimme revsthis is the story i get the least reviews on...careful...i might abandon it...   
  
no, i wouldnt do that, but still...come on...  
  
oh, and forgot to say...in this story, Kap will be refered to as HE...cuz he impersonated Tom most...k?  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Kaptafae turned coldly to the Sparrows.   
  
"What you be wanting with us?" asked Jack.  
  
"Oh...first thing's first...I want Hope to put her rings in that wall over there." the demon said, and pointed at the split rock on in the side of the cave that he had made when he was talking to Hope.  
  
"What rings do you have, lass?" Jack asked his daughter, checking that, yes, both he and Sword were wearing their rings still.  
  
Hope brought out of her dirty dress the two rings, twins of the rings of Hope and Despair.   
  
Jack and Sword's eyes widened."There are more of these?" the young woman asked.  
  
"Didn't I just say that she got them from the future?" Kaptafae said indifferently, doing one of his pretend yawns.  
  
"So that was the future?" Hope said with fear.Her parents were about to be hung there.  
  
"Yes..."the demon waved his hand dismissively.  
  
Hope went paler than she already was, but she didn't have time to ask more, because the demon has grown impatient."We have all the time in the world, but I'm sure you wouldn't like to spend the rest of your lives here...just put the rings in there, and you can go."He said.  
  
"You said you don't need them." pointed out Jack.  
  
"I was wrong...I do, as it turns out...so please..." he asked without much real feeling to it.  
  
"Why?" asked Sword still.  
  
"Well, there will be peolpe that will need them. I just saw them...mistaken them before...I can make mistakes too, you know...you don't want to cause the innocent to die and spend eternity in that hell, do you?"said Kaptafae, smiling.  
  
"That line relly wont work on pirates much, sorry.We couldn't care less about anyone but orselves." Said Sword, Jack nodded and grinned.  
  
"Right. I...forgot...still, just be nice and put them in."the demon persisted.  
  
"But they would really come in useful..."started Sword, but Jack was more forceful.  
  
"We aren't giving 'em back, love."he declared, his arms wide open, in a kind of apology.  
  
"Really? You're right...why should you, right? Do you really need me to give you a reason? I really don't think you do."Said the demon quite calmly, but there was definite warning in his voice.   
  
Now, what could a demon made of swirling black smoke do to them, especially if it was afraid of the Ring of Hope so horribly?  
  
Only Sword seemed to show fear. She was pulled in once by that demon. She knew that if it wanted to, there was nothing that could stop it from pulling them into the shadows. And she feared the shadows. That was probably the only thing she feared. Her sunburnt skin went pale. She had to spend days in that cursed place before, until Jack came and made the demon get her out, and it was a miracle she has stayed sane.   
  
Even though Jack had the ring Kaptafae feared, he went a little pale too, remembering what it was like. Though he had nothing to fear. Only Sword was voulnerable.  
  
"I don't want to give the rings to you." said Hope foolishly, she has never been in the shadows, she didn't see any threat whatsoever.  
  
Alright, if you insist.."said the demon with a smug smirk, and it's hands turned into just streaks of smoke that grabbed Sword strongly, and picked her up as if weightless, and held her in front of the Shadow Gate, ready to throw her in.  
  
Sword was not the pleading kind. She did not scream for help, she just went ever paler at seeing the fate that was waiting for her, and looked at Jack with a smile, as realistic as she could make it. 


	17. the uninteresting and short end

A/N:this is the last chapter.yup, not enough reviews, or time...  
  
to those of you that did review......im sorry.really  
  
_________________________________  
  
Jack's eyes widened."Don't you dare, you..."he let his voice fade before even beginning the string of curses he had planned on calling the demon.  
  
Kaptafae just smiled, and shifted Sword closer to the gate.  
  
"Give him the ring, Jack."Sword said to him, and winked, and Jack winked back, as if he understood something she was trying to tell him.  
  
"Put her DOWN!" Pleaded Hope, "Please!I'll give you the rings..."   
  
But she got cut off by Jack."No, you won't, love." he said to her.  
  
"She won't?" Asked Kaptafae smugly."You really are a greedy human, aren't you? Well, your problem..."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I'll give you the ring." said Jack, and pulled the Ring of Hope off his finger, he raised his arm.  
  
It was the demon's turn to be scared."You wouldn't dare." he muttered, scarlet eyes wide.  
  
"Love, I'm a pirate, savvy? There is not much I wouldn't dare." He explained, his own smug grin on his face. He flicked his wrist slightly, and threw the ring at Kaptafae.  
  
It was a very sudden death.A scream, unearthly, shook the cave, and the demon was no more. When the ring touched him, it erased him from existence.   
  
Sword was dropped to the ground with a crunch, sounding like something in her broke."Ow."she said without much feeling, and grinned at Jack.  
  
He swaggered to her, and saw that her left wrist was broken. She fell right on it. But otherwise, she was ok.  
  
Hope ran to her too "Are you ok?" she asked.  
  
"It'll heal." said Sword.She has broken her wrist before. At least it wasn't her right one."Come on, let's get out of here."  
  
"Alright, love."He helped her up. They left the cave, Jack pulling Sword above the water, and boarded their ship.  
  
They set off toward Tortuga, where they knew there was a doctor who could help the young woman.  
  
_______________  
  
Once they arrived, Jack took Sword to that doctor, and Hope was left alone on the ship for a while.   
  
She was walking up and down the deck, looking along the docks, when she stopped abruptly, her wide eyes fixed on a young boy.  
  
She jumped down onto the dock skillfully, and ran to him.  
  
"Tom?"She asked, from a decent distance.  
  
The boy looked at her, confused."Aye.Have we met?"he asked innocently.  
  
Hope's face lit up. This was the real Tom."Not Exactly." she smiled at him.  
  
The boy couldn't help but smile back.  
  
They started talking, and found that they liked eachother fairly well. Tom told her that he was looking for work on a ship, so when Sword and Jack came back, Hope asked them if he could join them.And he did.  
  
A friendship like no other formed between the two, which, with the time flowing by, eventually developed into love.  
  
____________  
  
THE END!!!!!  
  
ugh!  
  
no turning back now, sorry, i dont get enough revs to continue it...  
  
though it's been a good story, no?  
  
i hope you liked it...  
  
review...  
  
check out my other stories.:) 


End file.
